Souldier
by Mizuki vamp
Summary: Souldiers are considered the perfect weapon but there is only one problem. They are long since extinct.
1. Chapter 1

Me: Hiya people. Alright well this is like my first story in like forever so bear with me.

Kryssie: It will be alright. At least you got something finally.

Me: Oh gee thanks Kryssie you're such a big help.

Kryssie: I know

Me: Yeah nothing could get done since you got bored a lot and break my concentration.

Kryssie: Alright I am sorry.

Me: Anyways onto the story Kryssie if you please.

Kryssie: Mizuki does not own yugioh or any of it's characters.

"No don't hide. It's alright we're not going to hurt you we just want to talk." He said. "Talk!? You don't want to talk! You just want to use me just like you used mom!" A small voice cried. "Used your mom? I haven't used anyone especially not a woman." He tried to reason. "Liar! I was there! I watched you! You beat her and raped her and then you killed her!" Everyone started; surprised by what they had just heard. "Hey you don't think he's talking about your dad do you?" A man with golden blonde hair and honey colored eyes asked quietly. He shook his head in disbelief. "It can't be. Why would he do such a thing!?" "Think about it cousin. The queen ends up dead and her only son is missing. You look like him; perhaps he thinks you're him." A brunnette man with blue eyes says quietly. "You know you may be right cousin."

"So now all you have to do is find a way to get him to understand that you're not him. Should be fun." A man with short messy silver hair and brown eyes says with a grin. "Won't be easy. After all, he's afraid of everyone. So we'll have to find another way to get him to trust us. After all he's seen its a miracle he's even made it this far without being caught." A sandy blonde with dark indigo eyes says. "Hmmm, I've got an idea but I'm gonna need Malik and Ryou for this to work." The two men nod before looking at the two children sitting quietly behind them. "Ryou, Malik come here." The silver haired man says. The two children look up before slowly making their way over. They stand before him and he kneels down. "Alright you two, we need you to try to get him to come out. He needs to know that we mean him no harm. Do you think you can do that?" The boys nod before slowly making their way to the middle of the room before looking back at them and with a nod they look at the boy glaring at them.

"We mean you no harm. We just want to talk." Ryou says. The boy just glares before standing up and moving in front of them. "I don't want to talk! Why should I talk to you you're no better than them. You bow down to everyone of them so I have nothing to say to you!" Ryou smiles. "See, that's where you're wrong. They aren't like that at all.I think you are talking about Atem's father. He did anything to get Atem whatever he wanted. See he feels this pull towards you that he can't explain. Its like me with Akefia or Malik with Marik. They just felt this pull and now they can't live without us. We're allowed to do whatever we want as long as it doesn't break the rules they have in place."

He looks at them before looking at the others to see them talking amongst themselves; not even paying attention to them except for the occasional glance. He looks at the in the middle of the group that he swore was the man that took his mother. Now he notices that he radiates authority yes but its calm. The man smiles and the boy melts slightly surprising himself. "What's happening?" Malik smiles. "That's part of the bonding. For some reason that you don't know; you feel this softening towards him even though you want to be mad you can't. Its infuriating to say the least but it works for the other as well." He looks at them. "So you mean that he feels the same thing I do?" Both Ryou and Malik nod. He looks over at the others to see them all looking at them.

He blinks before shrinking back when a strong aura surrounding the four alpha members. Ryou and Malik watch him before smiling and running back to Akefia and Marik who pick them up. Atem looks at them before back at the boy smiling. "Atem, I don't think he's coming with us." The honey eyed blonde says. "Just watch Joey." Atem says watching the boy patiently. He shakes slightly before looking at Atem with a frightened look on his face. Atem holds his hand out to him and watches as he takes a step back. Atem looks at him with a softened expression knowing exactly how he feels. He places his hand on the ground and summons his shadow magic to show the past he'd kept hidden for so long. The room changed to his bedroom as a child. The brunnette gasps as a small boy ran into the room and hides by his dresser as yelling is heard.

Another boy enters the room and hurries over to the other boy and pulls him close as the yelling gets louder. "Make it stop, RA make it stop." The boy says clinging to the other. "Soon cousin, it will end soon." Before long all went quiet and both boys looked to the door waiting see someone come in. Hours passed and now RA was setting. Neither boys moved from their position but soon they became edgy and got up to see what had happened. They walked out of the room and to the younger boy's parents room to find the room in disarray with blood everywhere. Both boys gasp and tears come to the youngers eyes. "Not again. Seto, he just wont stop. Why would he do this? Grandfather always said he loved her so why?" "I don't know Atem, I just don't know." A gasp is heard and both boys turn to see a young woman there. "Kaylie!?" Atem gasps. "My prince, you must leave tonight. The Pharaoh is looking for yo. If he finds you who knows what he'll do." "But, if he finds me gone then he'll use hos magic to find out where I am." Kaylie shakes her head. "He can only search minds to find if they know where you are at. If you just leave no one can share anything except you're gone. Please my prince, you must survive for your mother's sake. She put a spell on you so that you could leave the palace without being caught. Now go, pack nothing just go!" She then leaves quickly. "He killed my mother!" Atem cried appalled. "Come cousin, let's get you out of here before the same fate befalls you." Atem nods sadly.

They leavethe room quickly, grabbing a cloak, and leaving the palace. "I'll see you soon cousin." Seto says hugging Atem. "I hope so. Be careful." "Will do." Atem then leaves not looking back. The room changes back to normal before everyone looks at Atem who smiles sadly at the boy across from him crying. "Its alright little one. That was a long time ago." The boy shakes his head before backing away. "Hey, its alright. Atem's nothing like his father." Ryou says. "That's not the problem." A rough voice says. Everyone jumps before seeing two people emerge from behind the boy. One looked like Ryou except was older and more lethal looking; the other looks like Atem except pale skinned. He was kneeled down beside the boy while the other glared.


	2. Chapter 2

Me: his I'm back again with another chapter.

Kryssie: Its about time.

Me: Hey, don't start its your fault that I couldn't update earlier.

Kryssie: That can't be blamed all on me. After all that kid is partially to blame.

Me: He can't help it since he doesn't know any better unlike someone I know.

Kryssie: Alright alright. Mizuki doesn't own yugioh or any of its characters and doesn't make any money from this story.

Me: just a side note before we begin if any of you have any questions about anything don't hesitate to ask and all will be explained. Now on with the story and please review.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Akefia put Ryou down before stepping forward. "Then what *is* the problem!?" The boy cowers into Atem's look-a-like; who glares at Akefia. "The problem is that we're not from here and your father is keeping us here!" Atem blinks in confusion. "That isn't possible. He's been dead for quite some time." The three blink before the boy looks to the floor close to tears. "But, if he's dead that means we can't go home." "Shhh, we'll find some way to get back home. We'll just have to figure out another way." "Atem, I think that the boy could be the young demonic prince that went missing before your father passed away." Seto whispers. Atem blinks before smiling. "Which means that I just might be able to get them home." He whispers back before clearing his throat and standing up. The three look at him; cautious of what will happen. "If what you say is true and my father is responsible for you all being stuck here I just need to ask one question." "Which would be?" Ryou's look-a-like asks. "Well, its rather simple. A yes or no will do. Did my father kidnap you?" The three blink clearly suprised._

_The boy looks back at the ground clearly upset. "Yes." Atem's look-a-like says. Atem flinched before sighing. 'I thought as much. Well, time to get them home and take the punishment that my father deserves.' He looks at Seto to see him nod sadly. "Alright, thank you. Now, its time to get you home." They all look at him. "You can really send us home?" Ryou's look-a-like asks. Atem nods. "Of course." He closes his eyes and summons his shadow magic to create a portal to the demonic realm. Opening his eyes again he sees them standing there in awe. "You did it! Now we can finally go home!" The boy says excitedly. Atem smiles and they all pass through. 'Good luck cousin.'_

_(Demonic realm)_

_"We're home!" The boy yells happily. The two look-a-likes smile; happy to see him smiling again. "Wow, the air is a bit thick here." Atem gasps out. They all look at him before nodding. "Yeah, it is. You get used to it after a while. Now, we should head to the palace. Grandpa must be so worried." The other two nod and all three bring their wings out. Atem's look-a-like and the boy have black leathery wings while Ryou's look-a-like has silver feathered wings._

_Atem blinks before looking in awe at the surroundings. "You look surprised." Atem shakes his head. "Not surprised; in awe. Its beautiful here. The way it was described to me it was suppose to be a barren wasteland." "You don't care for your father do you?" The boy asks. Atem laughs humorlessly. "I'm trying to fix everything he's done but its proving deeper than I had ever thought possible." Atem says sadly. "Yugi, why don't we explain the situation to Solomon. I'm sure he could think of something." Atem's look-a-like whispers. "Good idea. Grandpa always knows what to do. Yugi whispers back. "Hey, Yami just gave me an idea but we need to get back to the palace and talk to my grandpa." Atem nods before being picked up bridal style by Yami before he jumps off the cliff and takes flight._

_Atem gasps and clings to him at first before relaxing and watching the view. It truely was a beautiful sight with the endless towers of green trees and mountains of grass. Yami watches him with softened eyes before looking at Yugi to see the same soft look on his face. 'To bad we can't stay with him.' Yami thinks sadly; unaware that Yugi had heard it and was also sad. Soon the palace came into view and they flew faster._

_They came to the palace gates and dropped to the ground in front of the guards. The guards jumped surprised before gasping. "Prince Yugi!" Yugi smiles as they walk passed them into the palace. "Yugi, something's not right. They seemed surprised to see us." Yami whispers. "I noticed that which means that Atem's father wasn't alone in the kidnapping. Now we *must* speak to grandpa." They walk through the halls before standing before the throne room. Yugi turns to Atem; who looks at them calmly. 'The look of a diplomat.' Yugi thinks.. "Alright, now when we go in DONT SAY ANYTHING!" Yugi whispers loudly. Atem nods and they turn back to the door. Yugi takes a deep breath before slowly letting it out and opening the door and confidently walking through to see his grandfather in an argument with the head councilman._

_Everyone stopped and looked at them. First in anger then surprise. "Yugi!" The older gentleman cried before running towards them. "Grandpa!" Yugi cried when he reached them. He was enveloped in a hug that could crush a mortal. "I thought you were dead! We hadn't heard anything that we started to give up hope. But, you're here and alive. Yami and Bakura, are you well? And who are you?" Yugi laughed at his grandfather's rushed speech. Yami and Bakura chuckled before Yami began talking. "Yes Solomon, we are fine and this is Atem Senin." Solomon blinks "Senin? Isn't that the man who..." Yami nods. "Yes. The man who *was* Pharaoh of Egypt and also the man who kidnapped Yugi."_


	3. Chapter 3

_Me: Another chapter. Figured I would get another one out before retiring for the night._

Kryssie: And before your son wakes up.

Me: Ha ha. Yeah and that. Anyways, this chapter should explain a little more about what's going on but as I said in the previous chapter; if you are confused on something don't hesitate to ask. All will be explained.

Kryssie: Now, on with our story. Mizuki doesn't own yugioh or any of its characters nor does she get any money for this story. Please review.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Solomon blinks before glaring at Atem. "So this is *your* fault!" Atem looks calmly at the other man even though inside he was freaking out. "No grandpa. It wasn't Atem's fault the way his father was and what he did. He even showed me a piece of his past. His father killed his mother and no one but mother knew why. She helped Atem leave the palace so his father wouldn't kill him." This news startled both Solomon and Atem. Solomon because no one knew what happened to his only daughter and Atem because that would mean the woman he thought was a slave was actually royalty.

'Oh RA!' Atem suddenly didn't feel to good and began to sway slightly. Yami seen this and reached out to steady him. As soon as Yami touched him Atem collapsed. Yami caught him just as he fell. "Oh my is he alright?" Solomon asks. Yugi watches in concern as Yami picked Atem up and left to take him to his room. "I hope so grandpa." "Prince Yugi! Welcome home." The head councilman says politely. Bakura growls real quick as to not alert anyone but Yugi as to the intentions of the man.

Yugi nods letting Bakura know he got the message. He smiles politely to the man. "Thank you. Now, if you'll excuse me. I need to check on my guest." Yugi then leaves the room with Bakura on his heels. ~yami, did you take him to your room?~ {Yeah and you are not gonna believe this.} Yugi blinks before hurrying towards Yami's room. As soon as the door was open Yugi and Bakura gasp at the sight. The whole room was in such disarray that you couldn't tell that it was a clean fanatics room. They walk in, shut the door, and look around. "Yami?" "Don't worry Yugi. I'm fine though I don't think I can say the same for our friend here." "What do you mean?" Yugi asks confused. "Come in the bathroom. You'll find out exactly what I mean." Yugi and Bakura walk into the bathroom and gasp at the sight.

There Yami was sitting by the tub smoothing Atem's hair back and Atem covered in scratches. "What happened?" Yugi asks. "I'm not sure but when he came to he said he was burning up and then the next thing I know he's clawing at himself. I mean literally digging into his skin. I asked what was wrong and he said there was something making him itch. So I put him in here and he's been like this since. Don't even ask about my room. Its already driving me insane." Atem moans before opening his eyes and looking at them.

Yugi gasps and Atem flinched thinking himself in trouble or disgusting to look at. Yugi and Yami look at each other having heard this but it was only one way. They could hear him but he couldn't hear them. ~But then that would make him a demon.~ {No, I don't think he is a demon. I believe that he does have demon blood.} ~So that's why he's clawing at himself and saying he was burning up.~ {Yup. Its because he was. So apparently as a child he was given demonic blood; probably by lady Kaylie.}

Yugi nods. He kneels down by Atem and runs his fingers through his hair calming him. "Atem, I want you to answer a question for me alright?" Atem nods. "Did a woman called Kaylie give you any blood?" Atem nods slowly beginning to fall asleep ~That answers that question.~ Yami nods before picking Atem up and carrying him back to the bedroom. He lays him on the bed.

Atem groans and curls up on his side. "I'm gonna go talk to grandpa and see what he thinks of all this." Yami nods and strokes Atem's back. "Bakura, stay here with Yami. If anyone finds out about what happened I don't want Yami to be the only one protecting Atem. Should anything happen take him to our spot." Yugi whispers. He then leaves to talk to his grandfather.

As soon as he gets close to the throne room he hears his name being yelled before his grandfather yells some more. {Yugi, we are moving Atem to bakuras room so I can clean mine up.} ~Alright.~ Yugi walks into the throne room and the councilman glares at him. "I apologize for the intrusion grandpa but I was hoping to as you a question in private?" "Of course my boy. This meeting will continue when I get back." Solomon follows Yugi out and towards Bakura's room. "What is this about Yugi?" "I don't want to say here. Lets get to Bakura's room and ill explain everything." They walk in silence until they get to Bakura's room when yelling is heard.


	4. Chapter 4

Me: Well, here's another chapter but before that i think its time to answer some questions.

Kryssie: I believe so. One is if Yugi's mom was Atem's mom?

Me: To answer that one; no yugi's mom was not Atem's mom. The reason why Atem has demonic blood will be explained in this chapter.

Kryssie: Okay the next one; What are Yami and Bakura to Yugi?

Me: They are basically bodyguards. Bakura is like Yugi's brother and Yami is his soul mate basically.

Kryssie: Okay last one: How old is Yugi?

Me: Right. Well, he's the same age as Ryou and Malik which is seven. Alright since that's the last of the questions for now on with the story. Kryssie.

Kryssie: Mizuki does not own yugioh or any of its characters nor does she get paid any money for this story.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They hurried inside to see Atem with one of Bakura's knives and Bakura trying to talk him into putting it down. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Atem calm down and give me the knife please." Yugi says coming close to the bed. Atem shakes his head. "What's wrong with me!?" "Nothing's wrong with you." "Bull! My skin itches like there's something crawling all over and no matter how much I scratch it doesn't lessen it just gets worse! I can't seem to cool down and now my body aches especially my back! Now, WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME!" He cries curling in on himself.

Yugi moves to him and places a hand where his wings should be to feel two bumps under the skin. 'I see.' ~Yami, he's changing now. We don't have a choice anymore.~ {Alright, I'll be there soon. Keep him calm until then.} Yugi rubs along his back; putting slight pressure which makes Atem groan. Yami comes into the room and Solomon looks at him startled. "Alright, what's going on?" "Its a long story but see we just found out that Kaylie gave him blood when he was little meaning he is part demon."

Solomon looks at Atem to see him leaning into Yugi's touch. "So you're telling me that this young man is part demon so that would make him a shadow demon? How can this be? His fathet was human!" Yami shakes his head. "That's what we thought to before he showed us a part of his past that no one knew. The part where his father killed his mother." Solomon gasps in surprise. "Killed his mother! The poor boy. So his father wanted to kill him." Yami shakes his head again.

"No, I think he wanted to turn him into something he's not. He has a pure heart even if his soul isn't. His heart is in the right place. His father was a wicked man." He moves over to Atem and sits down. "I would like your permission to not only take Yugi but also Atem as my mate." "I don't know Yami. We'll have to see." "But Solomon, we don't have time. You know as well as I that the coming of age process is very intimate." Solomon blinks. "So you're saying he's coming of age?" "No, I believe its been repressed and is now coming oit. Please Solomon. I know what it means but I feel this is the right thing to do."

Solomon sighs before looking at Yugi and then Atem to see him trying to curl further in on himself. "Alright,I give permission but Yugi." Yugi looks at him. "You are not to do anything. Am I clear?" Yugi nods. "Alright, now I have to go back to the meeting." Yugi and Yami nod and Solomon leaves. "Are you sure you can handle the distance? I mean he *is* the only heir for Egypt and he has to go back." Bakura says watching Yami. "Well, I guess we'll just have to figure this something out then. Until then we need to move him back to my room to change him. Come Yugi." Yami picks Atem up and they walk back to Yami's room.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own yugioh or any of it's characters nor do i make any money off this story.

Yami lays Atemu on the bed and slides in beside him. Atemu opens his eyes and looks at him. "It hurts." Yami smiles sadly. "I know. We're going to take care of that." Yugi slides on the other side of Atemu and takes his hand squeezing it gently. Atemu closes his eyes and squeezes back. "Yugi, what's wrong?" Yami asks. Yugi looks up at him. "I want to help but I know that I can't until I come of age. I was able to help you but that was only because they know you. Where they don't know him I can't help much." Yami smiles knowingly. "Well what they don't know wont hurt them now will it?" Yugi smiles and Yami leans down and kisses him. Atemu gasps arching his back making Yami and Yugi break apart. Yami takes the chance and kisses Atemu as he cries out in pain and Yugi watches as claws appear where his fingernails once were. Yami growls after he pulls away seeing Atemu covered in sweat and blood.

Atemu nuzzles Yami as he growls lowly. Yami then picks him up and sets him in his lap and begins nipping at his neck while looking at Yugi who was watching sadly. ~Yugi, relax. You are my love but I need more right now. I'll always love you no matter what.~ Yugi glares at him. ~So what? He's a replacement for until I come of age!~ ~No but he needs the help and this is the best way to help. Why would you think that I would just throw him away when you come of age!?~ Yugi glares at him with tears slowly making their way down his face. ~Nevermind Yami!~ Yugi gets up but Yami growls loudly stopping him form leaving. Atemu looks up at Yami before looking a Yugi still turned away. Atemu whines slightly making Yugi begin to shake before bolting from the room. Atemu blinks before looking at the bed sadly. Yami growls before setting Atemu on the bed and leaving to go find Yugi. Atemu whines again before curling in on himself. *I ruin everything.* "It's not you." Atemu sits up to find Yugi standing in the doorway with tears still making their way down his face. "But if it weren't for me you both would be happy." "That's not true. Yami and I have always been like this. I know he needs something more than the occasional hug or kiss. It's just hard to watch." Atemu nods and Yugi makies his way back to the bed. "Look, I wont come of age for quite some time. I know Yami would wait forever for me but I can't blame him for wanting something more. I'm just jealous of you I guess. You can be with him where I can not."

Yami stands in the doorway listening intently before walking over to the bed and enveloping Yugi in a hug startling him. "Just because I want something more doesn't mean I'm going to forget about you. I love you to much to just let you go." Atemu moves over to them before laying his head on Yugi's lap before gasping as a sharp pain comes to his back. He hisses and turns onto his stomach where the pain lessens. Yugi looks at him before placing a hand across his wings and Atemu sighs before crying out at the burning sensation before tearing could be heard and Atemu yells as his wings spring from his back. Atemu whimpers from the pain while Yami holds his breath. Yugi smiles sadly knowing what was to come. Yugi brushes his hand across Atemu's cheek before getting off the bed to leave but before he takes a step Atemu grabs him and pulls him back on the bed curling up around him. "I can't do anything." "You don't have to just stay." Atemu whispers. "I can't. If grandpa sees me like this..." "Relax love. When I came back I put a spell on the door so anyone who comes in will see us as sleeping." Yami says before kissing his head.

"But I can't do anything!" Yugi cries. Atemu nuzzles his neck. "You don't have to do anything. We just want you here." "Besides aibou. We're gonna mark him so he doesn't think we've left him and the same for us." Yugi nods before sitting up. "Yami, start making the bond and I'll go and get some damp towels to clean him up with." Yami nods as he leans down and nips at Atemu's neck as Yugi goes into the adjoining bathroom and grabs two towels getting one wet before ringing it out. He walks out with both towels to see Atemu clawing Yami's arms as Yami drinks some of his blood. Yugi shakes his head walking out and setting them on the bed before quietly making his way out of the room. Yami lifts his head as he hears the door close. Atemu lays on the bed gasping for air. "Now try using your bond. Just talk with your mind." Yami says. Atemu looks at him still gasping for air. ~Like this?~ Yami smiles. "That's perfect." Atemu looks around. "Where did Yugi go?" "To his room. It is rather late." Atemu nods yawning. "Goto sleep. I'll clean you up." Atemu closes his eyes and before long his breathing evens out. Yami shakes his head before preceeding to clean him up. Once done he tosses the towels to the side before laying down and falling asleep himself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Yugi's room~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What do I do now!?" Yugi whispers. "I can't do this anymore. Yami can go to Egypt with Atemu. It hurts to much to watch him while not being able to do anything _except _to watch. I love you Yami but I can't let you stay. Bakura can watch me while you're gone." Yugi then writes the letter, seals it, and leaves it on the bed. "I'm sorry Yami but at least this way you can be some what happy." "Yugi, are you sure about this?" Bakura asks walking into the room. Yugi laughs sadly. "No, but it's for the best right now. I still have ten years before I come of age. That isn't fair to him if he has to sit and watch me when he could be happy with him until that time comes." Bakura sighs. "Yeah but can you honestly sit here and tell me he wouldn't be upset that you did this?" Yugi shakes his head while looking at the letter. "No he will be mad but this is the way I want it. I want him happy." Bakura nods seeing the logic. "Alright, let's get going." Yugi nods before they both take off out the window to learn more before Yugi is needed for his coming of age ceremony. 'I just hope you can forgive me.'

Me: The end... Not really but it's the end of this chapter. Review please so that Kryssie will leave me alone. It would mean alot to me. Till next time ciao.


	6. Chapter 6

_Me: I'm back and with another chapter for you all. _

_Kryssie: Mizuki does not own Yugioh or any of it's characters. She doesn't make any money from this story._

_**(The next morning) **_

_Atemu and Yami woke up to a urgent knock on the door. "Come in." Yami says. Solomon walks in with the letter Yugi had wrote. "Yugi and Bakura are gone and they aren't coming back until Yugi's coming of age ceremony." He says frantically. Atemu and Yami sit up straight. "WHAT!" Yami yells. Solomon nods. "He also says for you to go with Atemu back to Egypt until the ceremony." Yami becomes furious as he hears this and Atemu shakes his head sadly. "Did he say why?" Solomon nods. "Yes. He wants Yami to be happy or as happy as he can be until he gets back." This deflates Yami's fury and leaves him hollow. Atemu feels this and looks at him. "Everything will work out." Yami nods before getting up and leaving the room. _

_Atemu watches sadly not fully understanding his mood. "Don't worry. You'll understand in time." Somomon says. Atemu looks at him before Solomon chuckles. "They've known each other a long time. They've been very close to the point of breaking the rules. It hurts them both with what Yugi's done and Yami will not fully get over the hurt until Yugi is back in his arms." Atemu blinks before comprehending what was said and looks at the bed. " I wasn't suppose to be here. I'm just getting between them." Solomon shakes his head. "M'boy, if there's one thing I know about these two boys is that their hearts are in the right place. They know what they want even if others don't agree. Yami wouldn't have bonded with you if he didn't think it's what he wanted and just between you and me it was prophesized that a Halfling would come and save the lives of many, the hearts of two, and the soul of one. I believe that the prophecy is speaking of you. I also believe that you bonding with Yami wa no accident. They have been at their wits ends and this is just one of many trials to come. Yugi has been meaning to do this for some time but needed some way to keep Yami from following. This is just the excuse he needed." "So what you're saying is that I will have Yami and Yugi's hearts but I need to save one of their souls…. Do you know which one?" Solomon shakes his head. "I'm afraid I don't." _

_Atemu sighs. /Yami, are you alright?/ ~Yes, I just needed a little time alone and to be sure he was really gone. I'll be there momentarily.~ "I think it's best if we leave when Yami gets here. If Yugi does come by do have him get it touch with Yami, to set his mind at ease that he's well." Solomon nods before leaving. A few minutes later Yami walks in with red rimmed eyes. /I think we should leave./ Yami just nods before going about packing clothes. Yami did so in a zombielike state which set Atemu on edge. /He'll be back. Have faith./ ~Yes, but what if he doesn't want me….. us when he comes back?~ Yami then breaks down and sinks to the floor holding himself. Atemu quickly moves to him and pulls him close "That won't happen love. I don't think he could ever do that." He whispers. Yami just clings to him and cries. After about ten minutes Yami calms down and finishes packing. He grabs his bag while taking Atemu's hand before taking off out the window and back to the mortal realm. _

_In the distance Bakura watched them leave with a sad look. 'I hope you're ready for the trial that awaits you both. For it will not be an easy one.' He then flies in the opposite direction and back to Yugi; who would be waking soon. 'Yami, my friend, I fear the day you meet him again. The prophecy we always heard but never believed is true. The only difference is that it's not your soul that needs saving. I just wish I could tell you that but I'm sworn to secrecy. I hope you can figure that out before it's to late. I can already feel him slipping away and all I can do is watch as he becomes a cold and emotionless shell. Please Ra, sace this boy the pain and suffering he will endure as he becomes the one thing he fears the most… a souldier.'_


	7. Chapter 7

**(Five years later)**

_"Yami , love, it's been five years. I know it hurts but please sto this. Yugi wouldn't want this and it's killing me to see you like this. You're barely surviving as is please love." Atemu pleads to Yami who was sitting on the balcony wall starring out into the distance. "I can't Atemu. No matter what I do I just can't find the energy to do anything. He was my reason for living now what do I have now that he's gone?" Atemu moves beside him and pulls his face to look at him. "Me. You have me. Please Yami stop doing this." Yami starts crying which seems to be an everyday occurance now. "Atemu, I just can't take it anymore. I can't go five minutes without thinking about him. Everyday I wonder how he's doing, where he's at, and if I'll ever see him again. I've known him from the day he was born... How could he do this!?" _

Atemu pulls Yami close; not saying anything. Yami cries into Atemu's chest before a noise comes from inside that has Yami on high alert. 'I don't know this aura. It's dark and cold.' Yami listens harder while Atemu keeps quiet and watches him. **_*The time is almos here. Where the worlds of both mortal and demon will face it's true test. For the creature grows more powerful day after day. By the time it's done none will be safe from it's ever growing fear of life itselt. The more power it gains; the more fear it shows. Only the love of those it trusts most will be able to subdue the monster it's become and change it back to what it longs for most. Heed this warning, heed this cry. The creature grows sadder day by day. Only the love of those it trusts most will be able to subdue the monster it's become.* _**_After that the aura disappeared and everything was calm; that is until guards burst into the room and Yami collapses right in Atemu's arms._

_"Yami!" Atemu cries. "Sir, is everything alright? Isis felt a dark presence and said to check on you." Atemu looks at them before nodding. "Yes, everything is fine. Now leave so I can take care of my lover. Oh and before I forget bring me Set, Joey, Akefia, Ryou, Marik, and Malik." The gueards bow before leaving to do the task assigned to them. "Atemu." Atemu looks at Yami to see him starring at the bed with a suprised look on his face. He follows his gaze to see Bakura sitting there with a cloaked figure beside him. The door opened and the sound of feet could be heard. "You wished to see us cousin?" Everyone stopped as they finally noticed the two on the bed. "Well, I see you'e all arrived and I take it you all heard the warning by the looks on your face." "What's goin on!?" Yami cried almost in tears again. _

_The figure beside Bakura lowers the hood to reveal a young girl with tri colored hair like Yami and Atemu's except it hung to her shoulders. Yami gave a gaspof suprise. "Kami!? What are you doing here and with Bakura no less." The grl known as Kami smiles. "I came to give you an update on Yugi." Yami grows sad and Atemu pulls him close; giving him the comfort he needed. Kami looks at them sadly before looking at Bakura who nods. "Well, he arrived early this morning. Tired, hungry, and in a deperate need of a both. Though he looked quite well for himselff." "That's great news." Yami says a little sadly thought smiling none the less. Bakura lowers his head in a slight bow before his shoulders begin to shake. Yami notices and immediately becomes concerned. "There's more isn't there?"_

_Kami nods dadly. "Now, I cant tell you everything and Bakura isn't allowed to say anything." Yami nods not looking away from Bakura; who looks up and straight at him with tears streaming down his face. "He isn't like when he was staying at the palace. He's distant nd cautious never staying around anyon aside from grandpa and Bakura. He doesn't like it when I stay in the room for very long always going silent when I enter the room." Yami hears her but reads more from Bakura. "So, is there anyway we can talk to him?" Atemu asks. "No." Yami says. Everyone except Bakura looks at him strangely. "Why do you say that love?" "Because he doesn't want to talk." "Did he tell you that?" Yami sighs not breaking eye contact with Bakura. "No. He broke the connection when Bakura told him I left with you." Everyon gasps in suprise. "So he wants nothing to do with you guys huh?" Marik asks._

_Yami sighs again finally breaking eye contact. "It's notthat. It's the fact that it would be hard for him to leave again. He still have five years before he comes of age. If he talks to us now he's not gonna want to finish his training. Just the opposide actually. He'll want to drop everything and return to your side and that's not what is needed at the moment. He's gonna need to finish his training. I can't tell you why because not even I know that." Bakura says. Yami gets up and hugs him. "Tell him that we'll be waiting for him." Yami whispers. Bakura nods before Yami back up an goes back to Atemu. Bakura looks at Kami who nods in return. "Alright, well we have to go so he doen't start to worry." Yami hugs Atemu who nods to Bakura. The two then disappear. "Well, that's so uncool." Joey says. _

_"It's alright Joey. I don't want to make this any harder then it already is." Yami says softly. "Are you alright?" Yami smiles. "Actually, I am. I guess I just needed an update on how he was. It hurts still but it doesn't feel suffocating anymore." Atemu smiles. "Good." "I'm still lost. What's going on?" Marik asks. "Well, I guess it's about time you all knew." Atemu says._


End file.
